It is common to bring accessories and/or equipment, such as luggage, coolers, audio equipment, fishing poles, etc. when participating in powersport or marine activities. One problem is that there is either little room for such accessories and/or equipment, for example on motorcycles, all terrain vehicles (aka “ATVs”) and utility task vehicles (aka “UTVs”), or if not secured, the accessories and/or equipment are tossed around creating a disorganized mess and/or a safety issue, for example on a boat. Therefore, such accessories and/or equipment must either be mounted to a vehicle or otherwise secured in place.
One method used to attach such accessories and/or equipment is to strap the equipment to a vehicle. However, such straps can be time consuming and inconvenient to install. If straps become loose during use of the vehicle, the straps can become tangled in moving components of the vehicle damaging the straps and/or components and creating a safety hazard. Further, when not in use or loose, the straps can be unsightly.
Another method used to attach such accessories and/or equipment is to install a mounting plate onto a vehicle that mates with a corresponding part that is attached to the accessory and/or equipment. Although mounting plates and the corresponding parts eliminate some of the problem caused by straps, the mounting plates must be installed on the vehicle, in most cases permanently. Such installation causes permanent damage to the vehicle, for example drilling holes, and can be complicated to install and unattractive.
As such, there is a need for a device that can be quickly and easily attached to and removed from parts of a vehicle that already exist, such as a frame member or rack.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.